Burning Intentions
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: Will she ever dare? Grace/Karen fic. This is a very old one so please, no flames about my English. Enjoy, Sarah! This is for you...


Come on and let's get concentrated on your work. Don't think about her. Go back to work right now and stop that immediately. Are you crazy? Is she driving you crazy? No, she's not. She doesn't have to. There's absolutely no reason to. So drop it out. That's all. It's just a bad fantasy, a very bad one. Dirty. So… Not even in your mind. Do you hear me? Not even in your mind. Concentration on your work. It's time to put the whole yoga thing you have been learning for so long in practice. Your bank account will be grateful.

So if I put some purple there and… What is she thinking about? I love when she let her fingers run on her breasts. Yes, like that. Go on. Don't stop. If only it'd be mine… On her skin, she has a soft skin; like silk. I touched it yet, several times. So soft… How could I resist? What a bird's-eye view. I'd like to kiss them, sweetly. I'd like to lick them, passionately. I'd like… Stop it and go back to work! What's happening to you?

Oh god she has noticed I was observing her. And her body, so desirable, sensual, feminine, so… Oh she's smiling at me. She must think I'm crazy. « Are you ok, Gracie? » Ok I'm lost. She has guessed. Don't panic. Don't panic and stop looking at her eyes as if you could die for them. Get an answer for Christ's sake. You suck! « Yes, it's ok. Thank you, Karen. » Situation over control. Good job. But now she's going to be suspicious. I'm sure I've got a perverted face right now, and blushing. Oh… That just doesn't make sense. She's a girl. Like you. A girl, a girl… And you're not interested at all in girls. You're not. And you perfectly know that. You've never had feelings for them and you never will have. Never.

You're straight. Straight. Straight to her and kiss her savagely? Oh damn! You must be sick, today… « Karen? » Oh, what are you doing? What the hell is happening? Why are you going to her desk? Get away! Get away immediately. Too late… She has noticed you were talking to her. That's a premiere. And as if by chance she has done it today. Now. While…  
« Yes? » Oh that smile… Please tell me she was not reading sex advices in Cosmopolitan or she'll be as excited as I am. And that'd not be so good.

« What do you think about the kitchen? » I put the drawing down on her table. I'm next to her. Just next to her, my hand brushing hers while she looks at what I've done. I can smell her perfume, bewitching; her hair, heady.

Her breasts are so close… « That's… Good, sweetie. But don't you think you should work rather than drawing? I mean… I don't care but you could drop your business if you'd go on… » She looks at me now, pouting. She's irresistible. Even after what she has just said. « It's my job, Karen; drawing. That's why people pay me for. » I can feel her breath on my chest. So warm… I shiver. My whole body is burning. I can't help staring at her lips.

She's the best kisser I have ever met. We kissed in the past, just a few times; for kicks. At least I guess… I can barely say what I felt when we did. Her tongue embracing mine, so tenderly… And deep; deeper and deeper… She always does the same while breaking the kiss. Her lips go away but her tongue slides on mine till it meets with my teeth. It drives me crazy.  
She knows it. I'm sure she does. Not even Leo's kisses bring me so much pleasure. Not even him. No… « Oh… Well… » I just love when she frowns. She's sexy. « You know honey, I guess one day you should try to explain to me what your job really consists in. » She laughs. I'd like to caress her throat. I…

Stop. It. Right. Now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She's different today. I can see it in her eyes, in her face; in her whole attitude. I guess she's ready. Is she? I can feel her breath on my breasts. We're so close. She must be really stupid if she thinks I didn't understand. A drawing! Poor idea my Gracie… But it doesn't matter. She has just made the first step. She needed to. Or she could have been afraid.

What if I lean over the desk? What if I brush her hand with mine? What if I touch her foot with mine or if I gently caress her arm with my elbow? I like playing with her and her feelings. I know it drives her crazy. That's just obvious; and kind of foreplays… Oh god she seems so scared. And confused…

Why the hell does she pay so much attention to it? While it's exactly what she's looking for… What she's wishing for. What her body's claiming for. She looks at me. She doesn't know what to do. I'm sure she's thinking about an escape, whatever it could be. Aren't you so brave, sweetie, so suddenly? I guess I'm needed.

« So tell me Gracie! What are those whole drawings for? » I look at her mischievously, a sweet smile on my face. She needs to be reassured. I jumped on the desk and sit down there, swinging my legs slowly; one of my feet going on them. I put my hand on hers. I can feel her shiver. She tries to calm down but she can't. Oh no, she can't. She doesn't know she's playing whom.

I stop the movements of my legs while she's coming closer. Is she going to dare? She starts caressing my fingers with her thumb. My smile disappears. I look at her. She looks at me. The silence is heavy. My heart is beating quickly while I can feel her hand on mine and her legs against me. I want her. She wants me. It's time.

I bite my lower lip and put my hand on her neck. She comes to me easily. We close our eyes while our lips joining. She doesn't try to go away. She's mine. Her tongue is soft and tender. She deepens the kiss, my tongue embracing hers. She put her hand on my waist. My back arches under the pleasure. I slowly spread my legs so that she is between them and I can squeeze her.

I let my hand run on her shirt, going up. She stops caressing my fingers and goes up all along my arm. I can't help moaning. I guess she's smiling. She's on my neck now. I can feel the heat of her hand against my skin. I bring more passion to the kiss and start lying down on the desk. She goes on with me.

I play with her hair while my foot caresses her legs, her buttocks. She's not afraid anymore. Or at least she has stopped thinking. She's enjoying now, the kiss, the caresses. All her frustration goes away. I guess she loves it as much as I do. She has found my breasts, ok it wasn't difficult. She caresses them tenderly.

And she breaks the kiss. She looks at me and starts kissing my neck, my throat; my chest while undoing my blouse. Her lips are so good against my skin. I can't resist. Within two minutes my bra is on the floor and she's finding out… What she'll never have. Or just in her dreams. Oh, come on, not even! She licks them slowly, playing with her tongue.

She's talented, definitely. Now she's undoing my skirt, so slowly; letting her fingers run on my lower stomach while I can feel the clothes fall along my legs. Her lips on my ankles, on my thighs and… I smile. She doesn't dare. Not yet. But her foreplays are so good I can't complain; her kisses so pleasant on my shivering skin.

I'd rather to take the situation under control and show her what she's waiting for, whom she's playing with. Me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her skin is soft; I could kiss her during hours and hours. I love caressing her breasts and feeling her back arch while I lick her ear. She's moaning. Like me. Her body is reassuring, just amazing. Now she wants to be on top of me. I let her do. I want her to start. I'm not sure what she's expecting. I can trust her and my feelings.

I love the path her tongue takes, going down on my neck till my breasts. Her gestures are perfect. My whole body is shivering. I can't help my back arching. I'm hers. I have never thought it could be so good, so intense. Her lips are coming closer to my trousers. I feel like taking them off quickly so that she can pursue.

But her fingers are already on them and do it for me as if she knew what I wanted. What I was wishing for. I'm breathless while she let my panties fall on the floor. What's going to happen next? I'm pretty afraid and impatient. She's kissing my legs and playing with her fingertips on my skin. I can't hold any longer. She has to stop it.

But she doesn't. Her lips are on the inside of my thighs, now, her hand on my lower stomach. « Oh god, Kare… » How many G spots can we have? She lets her tongue brush them and her fingers join sensitive parts of my body I totally ignored they could be within a minute; until now. My back is arching, again and again.

She goes on while my whole body shakes under the pleasure. I bite my lip, I don't want to shout. Come on, we're at my office, after all! I can barely breathe. She goes up my stomach, kissing it softly. She passes by my breasts and caresses them, tenderly. I can feel her lips on my chin. I'm so looking forward to finding them again, on mine.

My tongue winds hers passionately while I squeeze her waist with my legs. I don't want her to go away. I want her to stay there, on me. I need her. She makes me feel safety. I'm mad about her, just mad about her. Her hands, her lips, her breasts, her thighs, her tongue, her smile; her… I try to tell her all these things. Thanks to my body.

My caresses, my kisses, I know she understands and enjoys it as well. I have to go on top of her and give her back what she has just brought to me. I gently turn her on a side, my hands on her neck and her back. I am. I leave her lips, reluctantly. I already miss them. She sighs while I put short kisses on her jaw. She smiles and let her hand on my hair, playing with it.

Her throat smells so well. I go down till her breasts I can't help kissing and caressing again. Her skin is so warm, voluptuous. A perfect skin to kiss, to lick, to caress… So I do while her feet are on my thighs, going up and down tenderly; playful, along my spine. I have never thought my feelings could have been so powerful under someone's caresses. She's the best lover I've ever met.

I brush her black lace panties with my fingertips. She moans. « C'mon, take it off… Please… » she can barely speak. Her whole body is so strained. I must do a good job. Anyway I like it. So I do, letting them brush her legs till her feet. I go up, slowly, a hand on her chest. Her skin is so pale, so beautiful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She has lost her inhibitions, definitely. I guess she has understood she had to pay attention to her feelings, her desires. And mine. She's coming closer. That's so good… I glance quickly at her to see whether she's going to stop it before going further. And close my eyes when I feel her lips on me; her tongue caressing me, gently, perfectly.

I let my fingertips in her hair, brushing her mischievously. My heart beats faster and faster. I can't help moaning. She's so talented, for a novice… Her gestures are perfect. Her fingers, her lips, her tongue; I'm already about to come. My back arches while a wave of pleasure passes through my whole body.

I want to kiss her. I want to squeeze her with my legs, my arms. And stay there without moving. Oh god what is she doing? I need her lips on mine. I need to feel her tongue in my mouth and her body against mine. I guess she loves focalizing on my breasts. And I understand but I really need her right now.

I take her nape in my hand and make her understand I'm desperately waiting for her higher. She does immediately while kissing my throat and rolling her tongue on it, playfully. She does it on my chin, my cheek, the other one. God she's a bitch! My lips are looking for hers and they leave deep kisses on her face.

She plays with my nerves. I love it; now my nose. I can't help smiling. « I'm here… » My voice is a whisper. She laughs silently and joins my lips while our tongues embrace each other deeply and passionately. I squeeze her waist with my legs and enjoy the heat of her body against mine, as she does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Oh god… Grace… » Will was breathless. He was looking at her friend, sat down next to him on the floor.

« Hum… Yeah, I guess it's how it could happen… » She was smiling, mischievously. Her friends seemed to have really appreciated her story.

« Oh Gracie, for the first time in my life I almost feel like meeting a vagina… » Even Jack was under the intensity of her speech.

« What do you think about it, Karebear? » All the faces turned towards her. She had been surprisingly quiet for a very long while.

Karen was breathing with difficulty. She passed her frozen bottle of vodka on her forehead, then on her boobs and her legs. She looked at her friends, confused.

« Well… » She could barely speak. She stood up quickly but her balance was precarious. She seemed to be about to faint. « I guess… I guess… I guess I need a cold shower right now. »

She went slowly towards the bathroom, her icy bottle against her low-cut, her head leant backwards. Her steps were unsteady, totally unsteady.

She suddenly stopped, turned around and looked at Grace. « Wanna join me? »

A sexy smile on her lips.


End file.
